A Sim Kind of Love
by Astera Aran
Summary: A Smasher is obsessed with a video game & unintentionantly confesses his love for another. Yaoi Ike/Link


Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.  
Summary - A Smasher is obsessed w/h a video game & unintentionantly confesses their love for another. Yaoi Ike/Link

AN - Here is my second contribution to this pairing. I don't think this is as good as my first offering but I thought it was cute & decided to post it anyway. I hope you like it. Boy/Boy so you have been warned. Also I would like to thank all of you who reviewed & faved my other SSB one-shot. Your reviews mean a lot to me!

A Sim Kind of Love  
by  
Astera Aran

The lounge was dark except for the light coming from the television. Ike walked past the door, a glass of orange juice in one hand and Ragnell in the other. He had just finished breakfast and was on his way to meet Marth to train. He paused when he passed by the lounge, noting the television was on and a certain Hylian was still sitting in front of it.

"Link," he called as he walked into the room and flipped on the light.

"Turn it off," Link protested from his seat, shielding his eyes with his hands from the bright light. Ike hurriedly flipped the switch back to the off position and approached the big screen television. Link was parked in front of it with a bundle of cushions and blankets. Trash littered the floor which consisted of various soda cans, bottles and candy wrappers. There were dark circles underneath Link's bloodshot eyes and Ike noticed that his hands seemed glued to the controller.

"Are you still playing that game?" he ask as he looked at the television screen to see that the Sim game was still on. He remembered going to bed at midnight and Link had been parked in front of the television even then.

"He's been sitting there all night," Zelda remarked from his side suddenly, startling poor Ike and nearly sending him barreling into Link, "he won't leave that spot for anyone or thing."

"Oh really," Ike smirked, thinking of an easy way to make the Hero of Twilight move - the more embarrassing the better.

"Hey Link, look," he motioned in a random direction, "here comes Tingle."

"Ahhhh!" Link screamed as he found the strength to hide behind the couch as the controller went flying. Fortunately, Zelda caught it on its descent as she giggled.

"That was mean, Ike," she remarked, knowing about Link's fear of the Assist Trophy like everyone else in the house, "evil but funny."

Link peered over the back of the couch, his tired eyes focused on the hallway. They narrowed in anger and suspicion when the fairy man did not appear. He was about to say something rude when a scream from the television made him turn back to his game. The kitchen appeared to be on fire and his poor Sim had gotten caught in the flames during his panic.

"No," he shouted as he tumbled over the couch, rolling and grabbing the controller from Zelda's hand in one swift motion but no matter what he did, his efforts were futile. His character was dead after trying to cook dinner. Sim Link then disappeared and was replaced by an urn as some of the Sims stood around crying. Ike looked at the scene in amusement before his eyes narrowed on one Sim in particular. Since he wanted a better look, he slammed Ragnell into the floor and placed his now empty glass on a table.

"What the-" he remarked, getting closer to the screen and noticing the similiarities between the Sim and himself, "Link."

"You weren't suppose to see that," Link mumbled as his hands moved swiftly over the controller. The urn was moved outside where it turned into a grave stone that was placed under a cherry tree.

"You have a Sim of me," Ike added as Zelda giggled but she stopped when she noticed that one of the Sims looked almost identical to her, "what else have you been up too?"

He grabbed the controller from Link's hands, slapping them away as he brought up the menu. It showed a list of characters along with their friendship status. As he scrolled across, a number of Sim names caught his eye; Samus, Snake, Pit, Roy, Marth and Peach graced the list along with a variety of others. He noticed that even in Sim life, Link was good friends with Marth and Zelda but his eyes widened when he saw the entwined gold bands next to his name and Link's.

His eyes went wide as he turned to Link and they locked as the Hylian swallowed nervously. A growl eminented from Ike's throat as Link gulped. Link knew he was in trouble and that the game would be his downfall. No one would have known about his crush on Ike since he had planned to take his memory card with him when he had finished playing. Unfortunately now Ike knew and this was not the way he had envisioned telling him.

He may have been tired but Link jumped from his seat and waved his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"You weren't suppose to see that," Link whined, fearing for his safety. This was exactly why he hadn't told Ike about his feelings. He knew that his fellow swordsman didn't care for a relationship with someone of the same sex. He would rather pine for him secretly than lose his friendship. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness for his all ready established relationship with the Crimean mercenary.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ike ask as his arms crossed over his chest after handing the controller back to Link.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelda added with a giggle from her position near the door, "Link obviously has feelings for you."

Link blushed a deep shade of red as his eyes locked on the carpet in front of him. He couldn't bear to look Ike in the face. It was way too embarrassing and he hated himself for getting so involved in his game that he lost track of time. Ike's mouth dropped open even more since he knew that Zelda's remark was true from the way Link was acting. His cheeks were flushed a bright red and he could not even look at him.

After a few minutes of a very awkward silence and thankfully without any interruptions from the other Smashers, Ike finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Is this true?" he ask as Link blushed even a darker shade of crimson that went to his ears and nodded in reply.

Link braced himself for the tirade and punch that he knew was to follow but surprisingly enough it did not. He felt the heat of another body as his eyes glanced up to see Ike standing unbearably close to him. Link gulped nervously from the close proximity of Ike. He could hear Zelda giggling and it seemed that Peach had joined her to watch. He could not stand the intense look in Ike's eyes as he bowed his head again but felt Ike's fingers under his chin and lift it so they could look at each other.

"You are not the only one who feels this way," Ike admitted as a blush reddened his cheeks, "I like you in that way too. I didn't say anything because I was unsure if you could feel that way about another male. It seems that neither of us are as flamboyently gay unlike another who shall remain nameless."

"I heard that," Marth chimed from the hall, making the girls giggle louder.

Both Ike and Link joined in the laughter as Link wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. Another shrill scream echoed from the television screen, making Link's attention divert from Ike back to his game. It seemed that Ghost Link was terrorizing Sim Ike by possessing him and making the poor Sim act like a chicken. Link settled back into his original position.

"Hey," Ike remarked as he crossed his arms, "I thought I was going to be your new obsession."

Link paused as he looked from the screen to find a pouting Ike. He debated about what was more important as he patted the floor beside of him. Ike took the offer and sat down next to him but that wasn't good enough as Ike pulled the Hylian into his lap. Link squeaked with surprise from the gesture as Ike tightened his grip.

After a few moments, Link finally relaxed and laid his head against Ike's shoulder as his eyes focused on the television.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Link ask after his Sim won the fiddling contest against the Grim Reaper and was granted life once again.

"I would assume so," Ike replied as he laid his chin on Link's shoulder, "you know it's kind of funny. If you hadn't been so obsessed with your game, this might not have happened. Maybe it was fate."

"Maybe," Link admitted as he blushed, "but I apologize for being so obsessive. I just got so caught up with the characters and their lives that I lost track of time. I didn't realize I had been sitting here all night."

"No need to apologize, love," Ike whispered as his lips approached Link's, "you are forgiven but only because you made a sim of me that fell in love with a sim of you."

"I won't play without you again," Link promised as their lips touched and the game this time was completely forgotten.

"Besides," Ike grinned after they parted, "I can think of better ways to pass time than play a video game. Do you want to try out some of those scenarios in real life?"

"I like that thought," Link added as he moved in for another kiss and forgot about everything around them including the small audience that was watching from the door.

The End

AA

R & R


End file.
